


Keeping A Promise

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sits on Phil’s face for the first time :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping A Promise

Excitement rushed throughout Dan as he was dragging Phil to Dan’s bedroom.

Phil had made a deal with Dan that if he would join him in a nice dinner with some family members he hadn’t seen in a while that he would fulfill one of Dan’s many sexual fantasies. Dan had told Phil that if he went, he wanted to sit on Phil’s face as he rimmed him. Phil had no problem with doing this for Dan, and was even excited to be doing it. Of course Dan would go with him just to be a supportive boyfriend, but Phil’s promise to let Dan sit on his face just made him even more willing to do it and even more excited.

They both made their way to Phil’s room, being quick to discard their nice dinner clothing while they passionately kissed. They had a slight buzz from the fancy wine, and it was helping with moving this along quite a bit. Before they knew it, Dan had Phil pinned to the bed as he decided to grind down onto him. Phil was whimpering beneath him, grabbing onto Dan’s ass as he continued to grind. 

Phil was quick to switch the positions, roughly flipping Dan over and attacking his neck. Before Phil knew it, Dan was a mess beneath him, whimpering and letting out whorish moans as his boyfriend littered marks across his sensitive neck and shoulders. Phil proceeded to slowly make his way down Dan’s body, continuing his trail of marks that would remind Dan for days of this particular night.

Phil eventually made his way to Dan’s erect cock, licking a stripe up it and sucking on the tip. He then began to bob his head while Dan gently thrust up into his mouth, continuing to let out low moans and whimpers. 

“Fuck- oh! I’m close. Phil, Please!” Dan said in an almost non-comprehensible manner. Phil quickly pulled off of Dan, wiping up the line of saliva that connected from his mouth to Dan’s dick. “Holy shit, Phil.” Dan said, breathing heavily as he laid his head down on the pillow.

“Aw, exhausted already? We haven’t even started yet.” Phil said with a smirk, running his hands gently down Dan’s thighs. Phil sunk a little lower, so that his face was right in front of Dan’s soft and bare thighs. “So, did you want to get right to this?” He asked, nipping at the pale skin of his thighs. 

“Shit, yes please.” Dan responded, wrapping his hands in Phil’s hair, bringing him back up to his face so he could kiss him again. At this point, Phil had once again found himself beneath Dan, moving his lips in sync with the younger boy. 

Dan then decided that it was time, and he pulled away from Phil. He smiled as he began to shift himself closer. “You’re okay?” Dan asked, making sure before they got to the part they were both anticipating. Phil expectantly nodded, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. 

Dan then moved himself into the right position, right above Phil’s face. He slowly dropped himself lower, and he could feel Phil’s tongue prodding at his hole. He moaned and relaxed himself on Phil’s face. Phil began to lap at Dan’s hole and Dan began to let out more whorish moans. Phil switched back and forth from the poking and prodding to have his tongue fully up Dan’s entrance, licking around for Dan’s prostate.

“Shit- Phil- Oh my god!” Dan yelled, moving his hips. Phil gripped onto Dan’s hips and buried his face further into Dan’s ass. Dan kept letting out moans that the entire building could probably hear. “Oh my god, harder! Fuck!” Dan yelped as Phil’s tongue brushed against his prostate.

As Phil continued to thrust his tongue into Dan hard, he wrapped one of his own hands on his erection, and began to thrust up into his own hand as he continued to fuck Dan with his tongue. “Phil, holy shit, more! You’re so good!” Dan said as the thrusts of Phil’s tongue became faster and harder.

“Hnng, I’m close! Phil!” Dan yelled, moving his hips in sync with Phil’s tongue-thrusting, trying to make sure that he didn’t hurt him, but he was so caught up in the moment and it just felt so good, and the thought of just him sitting on Phil’s face was arousing to Dan.

Dan never knew that he was able to just orgasm from being rimmed, but the tongue movements, the fact that Phil was getting off to this, and just the picture of this moment happening would be placed into his head forever, and it was great. Dan knew that he wouldn’t of been able to last long and he ended up reaching his peak quickly, coming all over the bed and Phil’s face. 

Phil gave him one more hard lick and pulled his tongue out, reaching his own orgasm and releasing all over his chest. He never knew that he could get off to the fact that Dan was sitting to his face, but now he did, and he would use this information later. 

Dan got off of Phil and smiled down at him, kissing his face that still had some of Dan’s come on it. He giggled and wiped his mouth as some of the come on Phil’s face had made it’s way onto his. “Gross.” Dan said, and Phil laughed with him. 

The boys both decided that Dan’s bed was a little messy and moved their way to Phil’s room, cleaning themselves up and putting on some boxers. They were both laying in each others arms, Dan’s head rested on Phil’s chest.

“You should take me to family occasions more often.”


End file.
